Galactic Bureau of Investigations
by PrincessYente
Summary: AUThe Saiyans rule the universe with the help of the Galactic Nations. King Vegeta, fed up with his sons arrogance, decides to give him a new job, head of the G.B.I. homicide task force. Will Vegeta be able to work with the one woman that turned him down?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT OWN Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. I only own the original characters I made up myself. I do not make any profit of this story.**

A/N This is what happens when you're stuck at home all day and have nothing else to do besides watching crime shows. Saiyans in this story can become allot older then humans. The average lifespan of a Saiyan in this story is about 200 years. I know this chapter seems kinda slow, but I promise it will pick up soon. I also recommend that you read the character backgrounds ( can be found on my website. Link is in my bio.) if you're a bit confused about what's going on.

For the people wondering about Bonding... I'm pretty much stuck on that one. I want to finish it. I've been trying to finish it, but I can't seem to get anything on paper. I'm hoping that this story will help get me some ideas for Bonding. If anybody has any suggestions... I'm eagerly listening.

**Chapter one.**

**Location:**

Planet Vegeta, Royal Palace.

Raditz groaned and put a pillow over his head. Hoping it would drown out the loud banging on his door. Desperately trying to get back to the nice dream he was having about a local barmaid.

Instead the banging continued, now accompanied by a loud and irritated voice.

"Raditz! Either you get your fat lazy ass out of bed and open the door, or I'll break down the door and drag you out of that bed myself!"

Raditz slowly pulled away the pillow and groggily opened his eyes. The dream was lost. He turned his head to the right and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. "Four in the fucking morning." He growled, dragging his sleepy ass out of his bed. "This better be an fucking emergency." He stormed to door not even trying to cover his nudity, as he violently yanked it open. "What the fuck do you want, Vegeta!"

Vegeta took a quick look at his former bodyguard and raised his eyebrow. "Sorry Raditz, but I just don't swing that way. Now get your ass dressed. It's time to get to work."

"Work?" Raditz blinked. "But work doesn't start 'till eight thirty!" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I know that, Idiot. I just want to be there early to prepare." Raditz sighed and walked back into his chambers leaving the door open for Vegeta to enter. He knew he would not be able to change the stubborn prince's mind, so instead of arguing he decided to just admit defeat. Looking for a clean set of armor, Raditz took a quick glance at his friend.

Leaning rigidly against a wall, Vegeta had his arms crossed and was staring blankly ahead. His tail swaying agitatedly behind him. "You nervous? I mean It's not everyday your father makes you head of a homicide task force."

Vegeta snorted. "I don't get nervous. This is just a another change to prove that I'm superior to him in any way." Raditz, pulling on his boots, just nodded. Having known the prince his entire life, he knew better then to comment on his arrogance. He stood up.

"OK Vegeta, I'm ready."

"Good. Lets go." With that he stormed out of the room, not even bothering to see if Raditz was following.

"This is going to be a long day." Raditz let out a tired sigh, before following his prince out the door.

**Location:**

Planet Vegeta, Royal City, Galactic Bureau of Investigations Headquarters.

When Vegeta and Raditz walked into the Homicide office, they found two people already present. Sitting at a big oval table in the middle of the room, were Bardock and Kakarot. Vegeta blinked as Bardock handed him a cup of hot steaming coffee.

"How did you even know we were coming?" Bardock smirked.

"Lets just say, I had a vision." Raditz grabbed another cup and reached into an open box standing on the table. He lifted the sugary treat with an amused expression.

"Donuts, Dad?" Bardock shrugged.

"Well we are cops now, aren't we?"

"You really need to stop watching those old Earth cop shows, Bardock." Vegeta chuckled. He sat back on his chair at the head of his table and chewed his donut thoughtfully. Raditz sat down across from his younger brother, who he noted, had yet to speak a word. He smirked to himself, as he watched Kakarot staring bleary eyed at his coffee, his brother really wasn't a morning person.

Bardock in turn studied Vegeta's thoughtful expression. "There really is no need for worry, Vegeta. I've worked with miss Briefs before. She really is the best in the business." Raditz nodded.

"Yeah, and lets not forget the fact that she's totally hot." Vegeta shot a glare at his former bodyguard.

"We're here to work Raditz. Not to get laid." He growled before picking up his coffee cup for another swallow.

"Raditz wouldn't be able to get laid, unless he forced himself on the girl." Kakarot sneered.

Vegeta barely managed to swallow the hot brew without choking. He stared at the young Saiyan, unsure if he heard him right. He had never seen him behave like this. As far as he knew the Saiyan was always cheerful. To the point that it annoyed the hell out of Vegeta. Bardock didn't seem bothered by the outburst at all. He calmly grabbed a donut from the box and began eating it, like nothing had happened.

Raditz glared at his brother. He knew his younger sibling was not a morning person, but damn it, he had been dragged off his bed to! "I may not get laid, but at least I'm not tied down to a stupid harpy like Chichi." He shot back. Kakarot jumped up out of his seat, now completely awake.

"You take that back!" He growled. "Chichi is not stupid!" Raditz smiled at his brother triumphantly, as Kakarot realized that he had just confirmed that his wife was a harpy. He plopped back into his seat and grabbed his coffee. "Just shut up." He grumbled.

Bardock, completely ignoring his sons, looked back up to Vegeta. "You really don't need to worry, Vegeta." He said again. "I'm sure she's over it by now." Raditz and Kakarot stopped glaring at each other and focused on Vegeta.

"You met Bulma Briefs?" Kakarot asked surprised. Vegeta shot a withering glare at Bardock.

"Briefly." Was all he said.

"Well?" Raditz said curiously. "What happened? Why would she be mad at you? You turn her down or something?" Bardock snickered.

"Not exactly." He answered for the prince. "It was at last years summer ball..."

"Bardock..." The prince growled warningly. Bardock ignored the warning and continued.

"To keep a long story short... The evening ended with Vegeta covered in Champagne en Bulma storming out of the ballroom."

Raditz gaped at the now furious prince, he had known the prince since he was a baby. In all those years Vegeta had never had a problem with the ladies. This must have been a complete first for him. No wonder the prince had been so uptight all morning. "What the hell did you say to her, to piss her off that much?" Vegeta focused his glare on Raditz and was about to answer, when a voice from behind did it for him.

"Actually, I think his exact words were: you're pretty smart, for a _lowly human_." Vegeta turned around and stared straight into a pair of bottomless blue eyes. Bulma stared straight back. "Hello Vegeta."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Dragonball Z or It's characters, nor do I make any money of writing this.**

**AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I hope you'll all like this chapter. And please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. **

**Chapter two**

**Location:**

Planet Vegeta, Galactic Nations Military Base

"Do not worry, commander. My team will get the job done as quickly and as quietly as possible." Vegeta assured the base commander. The commander, a bulky tall man with spiky hair, visibly relaxed.

"Alright prince Vegeta, you always were determined and efficient. I'll trust you to get this done quickly. Vegeta nodded and left the commanders office to join the rest of his team.

The call about the crime scene had come in right after the woman arrived, saving him from any further embarrassment.

As soon as they had arrived at the base, he had sent his team ahead, while he went to talk to the base commander. Now as he walked to the female recruit barracks, he took in the old but familiar surroundings. His military training had begun on this base. Right after he had first ascended to the level of a Super Saiyan, when he was only eleven years old. Being the youngest recruit in history did not make things easy. He was not liked by his fellow recruits, who claimed that he got special treatment because he was the prince. Of course, the prince thought with a smirk. That didn't last long. They all soon learned to respect their prince, or else...

Bulma grimaced and pulled on the collar of her uniform as she watched Kakarot snap pictures of the crimes scene. She really didn't like turtlenecks or spandex, but company policy was to wear Saiyan armor. Bardock chuckled beside her. "Don't worry you'll get used to it." Vegeta walked up to them.

"The commander gives us free reign over the base, as long as we keep our investigation discreet." he looked down at their victim. It was a young woman. Late teens maybe early twenties, Vegeta guessed. She was very attractive, slim build and flowing black hair. "Well. At least the cause of death is no mystery."

"No. I think it's safe to say that a Ki blast through the heart killed her." Bulma agreed. Kakarot took one last picture, before lifting the camera away from his face. OK guys. She's all yours. Both Bulma and Bardock put on rubber gloves and crouched down on each side of the body. Bardock studied the wound.

"Looking at the damage the blast left and the fact that it pierced straight through her armor, I'd say it was shot at close range." He grabbed a queue tip out of his bag and swapped it over the edges of the wound. "Our killer wasn't very smart though. He left allot of Ki residue behind." Bulma opened her bag and took out something that, to Kakarot, looked like some sort of big needle and stuck into the the victims body. Kakarot shivered.

"Is it really necessary to stick the poor girl with a needle?" Bulma looked up to him and raised her eyebrow.

"She's dead Kakarot. I doubt she'll complain, besides It's not a needle. It's basically a thermometer. It measures the body temperature and helps me estimate a time of death." Kakarot looked skeptical.

"Still looks like a needle to me." Bulma shrugged and turned her attention to Vegeta.

"Judging from the body temperature, I'd say our vic has been dead for about six to eight hours." Vegeta nodded.

"That would put the time of death between midnight and two in the morning. Any signs of sexual assault?" Bulma shook her head.

"Not right off the bat. She's still completely dressed in her armor, but I'll get a rape kit once I have her on the table. Just in case."

"This is not the spot where she was killed." Bardock pointed out thoughtfully. "She has a fairly big wound in her chest and there's hardly any blood here, so she was probably murdered somewhere else and then dumped here by the killer. Hoping that the bushes and low hanging tree branches would hide her body." Kakarot looked down to the ground.

"There are no signs of drag marks in the ground. Our killer was strong enough to lift the victim."

"That's no real surprise, Kakarot." Vegeta responded with annoyance. "We _are_ on an army base _full_ of _Saiyans_ after all." He sensed Raditz coming up beside him and faced him. "Do we have an ID on our vic?" Raditz nodded and looked at his small hand held computer.

"Vic's name is Letina. Nineteen years old, third class. She was a recruit here and slept in the barracks behind us. She was discovered by Turnis." Raditz continued while pointing to a bald Saiyan standing behind the crime scene tape. "Her drill sergeant. He was making his morning inspections of the barracks when he noticed her missing."

"Any living relatives?"

"Just her parents. Talis and Jenla, they live in the city of Ilandra." Vegeta nodded.

"Alright. You guys stay here and wrap up this crime scene. Also search the barracks for any clues." The group nodded and began cleaning up there equipment. "Meanwhile I'll make a visit to our victims family to inform them of their daughters death" Bardocks hands stilled over his bag.

"Uh Vegeta?" he began hesitantly. "Not to be rude or anything... But it might be advisable to take someone along with you."

"Why would I do that?" Vegeta asked the older Saiyan. "I'm perfectly able to talk myself, you know."

"Yes of course you are." Bardock said quickly. "But this is a delicate matter and it might be smart to take someone who has a bit more of a gentle nature."

"And who do you suppose I'd take?" Vegeta growled.

"Well..." Bardock started, standing up and stepping away from the body. "Out of all of us I'd say Bulma is the best choice, since she's female, and everybody knows females are much gentler than males."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and stared at the older Saiyan suspiciously. He knew the royal advisor was up to something he was acting way to calm and collected. Unfortunately he did have a point. Vegeta was not known to be a patient man and the sight of two grownups blubbering over the lose of their daughter would definitely try his patience. But being stuck with the woman for so long did not seem very appealing either. "Fine." He finally growled. He turned on his heel and began walking away. "Let's go woman." He yelled over his back. "I do not have all day!"

Bulma sighed in annoyance and grabbed her bag. "Asshole." She muttered before angrily storming after him. Bardock smirked as he watched them go. Raditz looked at him with a frown.

"That was very dangerous, dad."

"It's obvious he still likes the girl." The older Saiyan replied with a shrug. "But his pride will never let him approach her on his own, so I figured I'd push him in the right direction." Kakarot looked worriedly into the direction the prince took of to.

"Yeah." he said softly. "But still... On Earth they would say that goading Vegeta would be like poking a poisonous snake with a very short stick, you never know when it might strike." With a worried sigh he walked away to the barracks to clear it out, so they could search it. Leaving the other two Saiyans behind.

"Why would anyone poke a snake with a stick?" Bardock asked bewildered. "Wouldn't it be easier to just blast it?"

"Who knows." Raditz answered with a shrug. "I never understood those Earthlings anyway."

"Your brother married one."

"Exactly my point."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Location: Planet Vegeta, Ilandra City, house of Talis and Jenla.**

Vegeta observed the grieving couple sitting across from him and Bulma.

Talis seemed stern and dominant. The balding man had serious eyes and obviously didn't smile allot. The scars visible on his face and arms showed that he was a soldier. Vegeta noted that the soldiers military training helped him control his emotions allot better then his wife.

Jenla was close to hysteria, her long spiky black hair falling over her face, as she cried. Her slim body build indicated that she was not a warrior. Vegeta gritted his teeth as the woman continued crying. They did not have time for this. The best chances of solving a crime was in the first 48 to 72 hours when the leads were still fresh. The longer they were sitting here, the colder those leads would get. He turned his attention to the woman sitting beside him. Bulma looked at the couple with such sadness in her eyes, almost as if it had been a personal loss. He rolled his eyes. His patience had run out.

With a quick nudge of his leg he managed to get her attention and as her glaring eyes descended upon him he gave a short nod to the couple in front of them. Indicating that she should continue the conversation.

Bulma glared intensely at the prince. 'Selfish prick.' She thought. She knew damn well that they were short on time, but he could at least give the family a moment to grieve! "I'm very sorry for your loss, but do you have any idea who might have done this?" Jenla shook her head trying to get her emotions under control.

"No, I have no idea. My baby was a good girl. She never had any problems, she would've graduated military school in three weeks." Her composure crumbled and Vegeta winced as a loud wail rang through the house.

"That's enough, wife." Talis roared, making both Jenla and Bulma jump. "Show your prince some respect!" He turned his attention to the prince. "It was probably that loser of an ex-boyfriend of hers."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Vegeta inquired. Jenla nodded.

"Drono. 30 years old, second class. He used to be in military school, but he dropped out and decided to become a scientist."

Talis snorted. "Of course I made her leave him as soon as I found out about that. No child of mine is going to be tied down to a lowly 'scientist'." He sneered.

Bulma gave him an icy glare. "She actually left him? Just because he wanted to become a scientist?" She asked unbelieving.

"Well she objected at first, but eventually she saw things my way. Nobody disobeys me." He boasted arrogantly. Bulma was disgusted with the man. 'He's nothing but a power obsessed dictator.' "Of course." Talis continued, interrupting her thought's. "He was not very happy about being dumped. He started harassing my daughter and even had the nerve to challenge me to a battle. I didn't want to refuse him, so I knocked him down a few pegs."

Vegeta nodded. "Where can we find this Drono?"

Jenla looked at him through teary eyes. "He works for Capsule Corporation in Capital City."

Bulma smiled apologetic, knowing that the couple might not like her next question. "One last question. Where were you both last night between midnight and two in the morning?"

Talis jumped up out of his seat. "How dare you ask us a question like that?" He yelled furious.

"Our daughter is dead! Someone ought to teach you filthy humans some respect!" Bulma gulped. The air in the room suddenly seemed alive with energy and for a moment she truly feared that the soldier might make good on his threat. Vegeta slowly rose from his seat, glaring at Talis.

"How dare you raise your power level in the presence of your prince!" He hissed raising his own power level until the air crackled with electricity. "Miss Briefs is my subordinate and a damn fine detective! She asked a routine question, we are required to ask everybody involved in the investigation. So sit down and answer the damn question!" Vegeta looked at Talis a smirk forming on his lips. "Or do you wish to challenge me in battle? If so I'll be more than happy to knock you down a few pegs." He said, throwing the soldiers boasting back at him.

Talis paled. "Well... uh... I..." He stuttered quickly lowering his power level. "I would never challenge you, my prince."

"Good." Vegeta answered lowering his power level as well. "Then please answer the question." Talis sank back into his seat, quickly composing himself.

"We were home...the both of us." Bulma narrowed her eyes. Something about the tone of his voice made her doubt his answer. She focused her attention on the woman not for the first time she noticed the dark bruises on her arms. Jenla was staring at her husband, in shock it seemed. Raising Bulma's suspicions. Talis glared at his wife. "Isn't that right, wife?"

Jenla quickly averted her eyes and looked down at her hands. "Yes of course." she said nervously. "We were home. The both of us."

Bulma flew the air car back to Capital City with a grim expression on her face, her hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. Vegeta sat next to her looking extremely bored. He hated the slow air cars, but the woman couldn't fly and he really didn't want to carry her.

His face tightened as memories began to surface. Memories he wanted to keep buried. Memories of that night. The night of the Summer Ball...

The memories flashed through his mind like a slide show. The champagne hitting his face. The woman storming out of the ballroom, her formfitting silver dress shimmering in the light. Him storming after her. The confrontation in the hallway and the argument that ensued. Then somehow anger turned to passion. Lips met in a heated battle for dominance. An empty room was quickly found and clothes couldn't be removed fast enough...

"He's Lying."

Vegeta blinked. That wasn't part of the memory. "Who?" he asked confused.

"Talis of course. Who else?" Bulma shot her superior an exasperated look. Vegeta shook his head trying to clear it. Now was not the time to dwell on the past, they had a case to solve. He looked out the window. Seeing, to his great frustration, that they were still nowhere near the Capital City. He released an irritated sigh, cursing the air cars slowness.

"Well of course he's lying, we just can't prove it at the moment. Not with his wife covering for him. We'll have to find another way to break his alibi."

"She's afraid of him." Vegeta nodded before looking out the window again. "And she had bruises on her arms." Bulma gripped the steering wheel even tighter. "I thought that Saiyans were always supposed to respect and cherish their mates." Vegeta sighed.

"They are. Talis and Jenla are not mated. Just married. It's actually very rare for Saiyans to get mated. It's considered too permanent and attachments are dangerous for a warrior." He turned to look at her. "When we get back to Capital I want you do to some research into their family history. Maybe there's something we can use in there." Bulma nodded.

"What do you want to do about this Drono guy?" Vegeta opened his mouth to answer when the car communicator started beeping. Vegeta pushed a blinking button on the dashboard and Bardock appeared on a small video screen. He was dressed in hospital scrubs and standing in a room that was obviously the morgue. In front of him, on a metal table, covered by a sheet, lay the body of Letina.

"What is it Bardock."

"I figured that since miss Bulma was accompanying you, I would go ahead and preform the autopsy." He gave Bulma an apologetic smile. "I hope you don't mind, miss." Bulma smiled and shook her head. Vegeta, ever the impatient man, gave the man an irritated stare.

"Anything interesting to report?"

"Well... she's dead." Bardock replied completely deadpan. Bulma chuckled but Vegeta was in no mood for jokes.

"No shit, Sherlock." he growled. "Anything we don't already know?" Bardock gently pulled the sheet down the body, revealing the wound in her torso.

"Judging from the amount of Ki residue and scorch marks around the wound I'd say that this was a close range shot. There are no other wounds or bruises on her body to indicate a struggle."

"So Basically." Bulma said with a frown. "She knew her attacker _and_ she knew him or her well enough not to feel threatened by their presence." Vegeta nodded.

"Looks like it. Since there were no signs of a struggle, I'd take it that she wasn't raped." Bardock shook his head.

"No. But I did find something else." He pushed her hair aside to reveal a mark on the left side of her neck. Vegeta swore and Bulma released a gasp of surprise.

"I...Is that what I think it is?" Bardock nodded gravely.

"I'm afraid so. Our victim was mated."

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a _long _time since I updated and there are several reasons for that. The first being that I had this part of the story all figured out and while writing this chapter I realized it just wasn't working so I had to rethink the whole thing. Then earlier this year I found out I was pregnant, which of course is great news. My pregnancy however has been a difficult one so far. For the first 3 months I was bedridden. I still have 2 months to go and everything looks much better now. I'm still hard at work on this story, but it still might be a while between updates. Just know that I _will_ finish this story.


End file.
